Protection From Evil (priest)
10 rounds | casting_time = 1 | area_of_effect = 1 creature | saving_throw = None | appears_in = Bhaalspawn saga games |max_caster_level = 20 |bypass_magic_resistance = Yes |aggro_friendly_npcs = No |break_invisibility = No if cast on self |ability_icon = Protection from Evil ability.PNG |ability_icon_caption = |spell_code = SPPR107 |item_value = |scroll_icon = |scroll_icon_caption = |item_code = }} Protection From Evil is a 1st level priest spell only usable by clerics and paladins. It grants the target defense against evil-aligned creatures. This spell provides bonuses identical to its wizard counterpart, but has a longer duration. Effects The actual effects of this spell were changed throughout the course of the ''Baldur's Gate'' series which was not always reflected in its description. ''Baldur's Gate'' Besides using a fixed duration, the very first game is the only one that applies the described saving throw bonus, as the spell should according to pen-and-paper rules. However, together with the armor class bonus, these effects are applied in general and do not check the alignment of enemy creatures, granting them versus any and all attacks and spells. As summoned demons do not exist in the original Baldur's Gate, the later added effect isn't needed – instead it is also the only game that simulates the actual "second" pen-and-paper effect (attack and save bonuses are pooled as first there): immunity to becoming possessed by evil creatures, read "charmed". This, however, isn't written into the description. ''Shadows of Amn'' The original Shadows of Amn doesn't alter the description (besides updating the duration of the spell to a per-level basis), but removes the saving throw bonus and the charm immunity – for both it is technically not possible to limit them to evil sources without much extra effort in coding. The replacement effect, protection from summoned demons, is not mentioned. ''Enhanced Editions'' The Enhanced Editions don't alter the spell effects further but introduce non-stackability with other protection from evil spells. Additionally, they adjust the spell description to reflect the actual effects. Gameplay *This spell does not apply to all demons; only those specifically summoned by spells like Cacofiend, Summon Fiend, and Gate. For example, as Aec'Letec simply spawns like an ordinary creature, the spell doesn't prevent him from targeting you. It will apply its THAC0 and saving throw effects normally, however. *In the original games, this spell is cumulative with itself. In the Enhanced Editions, it will not stack with itself. Notes *In pen-and-paper rules, Protection From Evil is a reversible spell and could as well be cast as Protection From Good. Bugs * In the original Baldur's Gate, this spell does not check the alignment of enemy creatures, granting its effects versus any and all attacks and spells. This was fixed in Shadows of Amn and the Enhanced Editions. * The saving throw bonus is removed since Shadows of Amn, but here still mentioned in the description. See also *Protection From Evil (wizard), 1st level wizard spell – identical but shorter duration *Protection From Evil, 10' Radius, 4th level priest spell - area of effect and duration variant External links * Category:Abjuration spells Category:Cleric 1st level spells Category:Bugs